Asesino
by Rose Black Dragon
Summary: Tomó una decisión que le rompió el corazón; pero, ¿fue la correcta? Son ustedes los que deciden si lo fue o no…


**Sorry, this time there isn't an English version. I will post it later.  
**

**Renuncia: Las Tortugas Ninja no me pertenecen, son de Nickelodeon… *Suspiro***

**N/A – La mayoría sabe que publico mis historias en Inglés al mismo tiempo que en Español, Crystal Violeta, una colega, me sugirió que escribiera una sólo en Español, para que me diera cuenta (ahora, no hace más de un año) de la diferencia entre estar al lado en Inglés en comparación con estar al lado en Español.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::: Asesino :::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El cuerpo de Donatelo se estrelló fuertemente contra uno de los muros de la enfermería debido a la fuerza de una patada que recibió de su hermano Rafael. Antes de que cayera al suelo debido a la gravedad, todo el aire de sus pulmones salió despedido de ellos por la fuerza del impacto. Sólo un gemido doloroso abandonó sus labios, pues la paliza que su hermano le estaba dando ya llevaba varios minutos, el joven genio ya no tenía fuerzas para aguantar más. Cuando su cabeza casi tocaba el suelo, una de las fornidas manos de la tortuga de rojo volvió a sujetarlo con fuerza del cuello, levantándolo del piso, ahogándolo.

"¡ERES UN ASESINO!" Le gritó la musculosa tortuga, un grito lleno de incredulidad, de dolor. Donatelo trataba de zafarse del poderoso agarre, sin conseguirlo. El rostro de Rafael estaba completamente descompuesto por la multitud de sentimientos que en aquel momento abrumaban su espíritu.

El más fuerte de los hermanos golpeaba sin piedad el rostro del más listo. Una y otra vez el puño de Rafael colisionaba contra el rostro magullado de Donatelo. Ni siquiera los débiles intentos del joven genio para tratar de defenderse lograron inspirar un poco de piedad en el corazón furioso de aquel que lo acusaba de esa forma.

Leonardo, el hermano mayor, no intentaba defenderlo. El joven líder también compartía la misma opinión que Rafael, esas mismas palabras hacían eco en las profundidades de su corazón, Donatelo era un asesino. Al igual que su temperamental hermano, Leonardo tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas, sus ojos dejaban escapar dos pequeños torrentes que se desprendían con increíble facilidad de sus ojos. ¿La razón? Miguel Angel había sido asesinado.

Leonardo se limitaba a mirar el cuerpo de su hermano más joven, el cual yacía acostado en una de las camas de la enfermería. Ni la tierna sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro del travieso como si fuera un regalo de despedida para sus dos hermanos mayores, lograba darle al mayor un poco de consuelo.

Leonardo no podía creer que Donatelo hubiera tenido el valor para privar de la vida a su mejor amigo. El más listo había actuado por convicción propia, robándoles a los mayores la oportunidad de poder despedirse del travieso. Si el Maestro Splinter aún estuviese con ellos, él también hubiera reprochado a su hijo más tranquilo aquella acción.

Con manos que revelaban una resignación forzada, Leonardo tomó con suavidad una de las manos frías de su pequeño hermano, apretándola delicadamente entre las suyas, como intentado obtener una respuesta, nada. La realidad era demasiado cruel, el más pequeño de sus consentidos había dejado de existir.

Un suspiro angustioso fue la única expresión audible del dolor que carcomía a Leonardo desde el interior de su alma. ¿Cómo había sido posible que le hubiera sucedido esa desgracia a su pequeño hermano, alguien cuyo único pecado en la vida había sido comer muchos postres? Con la fuerza de una gran marejada, el ansia de castigar al culpable llenó el ánimo del joven líder. Pero también hizo aparición la piedad al ver cómo Donatelo estaba siendo golpeado.

"Rafael… ya es suficiente… Mikey no va a revivir si sigues golpeándolo…" Pidió Leonardo con voz lo suficientemente convincente para que Rafael dejara de golpear a Donatelo, quien estaba en el suelo temblando a causa del dolor.

Rafael detuvo sus ataques, sus manos estaban llenas de la sangre del joven genio, mirando con desprecio por última vez al que estaba a sus pies, al que alguna vez había llamado hermano, se acercó al lugar donde descansaba Miguel Angel. El guerrero esmeralda no pudo contener más su dolor y se derrumbó sobre el cuerpo del travieso. A diferencia de Leonardo, Rafael dejaba escapar fuertes lamentos mientras abrazaba con desesperación a su pequeño hermano, o lo que quedaba de él.

Leonardo, después de besar la frente de su recién fallecido hermanito, se acercó a Donatelo. Sin odio, pero lleno de decepción le dijo: "Has destruido la confianza ciega que teníamos en ti, Donatelo. Asesinaste a Mikey, nunca podré perdonarte el que nos hayas privado de los últimos momentos de su existencia. No tenías ningún derecho de hacer eso." Leonardo se detuvo por un momento pero siguió, mientras apretaba sus puños.

"Las razones que nos has mencionado, podrán parecer buenas en apariencia… Pero escucha bien lo que te digo, nadie en el mundo tiene derecho de disponer de la vida de alguien más, nadie. Nunca tuviste en cuenta si Mikey tenía su instinto de conservación aún intacto dentro de él, no lo respetaste, impusiste tu voluntad… nunca te detuviste a pensar, ni por un segundo, si él quería seguir viviendo… a pesar del dolor, a pesar del sufrimiento…"

"Aún sabiendo lo que hiciste, no quiero que abandones nuestro hogar, Donatelo. Mikey no hubiera querido que te separaras de nosotros, pero estoy seguro que sabes que de ahora en adelante los lazos que nos unen ya no serán los mismos, pues tú mismo los has cortado… " El hermano mayor ya no tenía nada más que decir, cualquier otra palabra habría sonado superficial. Además, las lágrimas que brotaban de los amoratados ojos de su hermano más listo le hicieron sentir un poco más de compasión por él. Después de pronunciar esas palabras, Leonardo se acercó a Rafael quien se separó del cuerpo de su hermanito para abrazar con desesperación a su hermano mayor.

Sintiendo el peso del dolor que compartía con el hermano que al mismo tiempo era su mejor amigo, Leonardo susurró: "Llora todo lo que quieras Rafa, hasta el más valeroso corazón tiene muchas lágrimas para derramar después de tan horrible noticia. Hoy hemos perdido la fuente de nuestra alegría en la Tierra. Algún día volveremos a verlo cuando llegue nuestra hora de abandonar el mundo." Mientras Leonardo lloraba su pena junto a Rafael, Donatelo trataba de levantarse del piso, pero sus esfuerzos sólo fueron suficientes para apoyar su caparazón en el muro, mientras permanecía sentado.

Todo era verdad, él mismo había puesto fin a la vida del más joven del grupo. Pero extrañamente no se arrepentía, estaba plenamente convencido de que había hecho lo correcto, aunque le doliera, aunque en el proceso hubiera perdido a su querido hermanito, aunque sus dos hermanos restantes lo repudiaran, aún a sabiendas de que al mismo tiempo que perdía a su compañero de juegos, perdería al resto de su familia y de sus amigos.

Ahora sólo le esperaba un futuro en el que irónicamente, aunque estuviese rodeado de varias personas, estaría completamente solo.

Todo había comenzado desde que los chicos volvieron de su aventura en el espacio, después de conocer a Traximus…

**Retrospectiva, punto de vista de Donatelo.**

Cuando regresamos del espacio para darnos cuenta de que los Utroms en realidad eran nuestros aliados, nunca nos hubiéramos imaginado que uno de nosotros, Miguel Angel, regresaba a casa con una enfermedad que al principio sólo parecía ser un fuerte resfriado… ¡Qué equivocados estábamos!

De alguna forma, en algún momento, mi hermanito se había contagiado de uno de los virus más mortíferos de aquel planeta. Mikey tuvo la mala suerte de que el mencionado virus, dentro de su cuerpo mutado, mutara también y se volviera aún más peligroso. Las únicas buenas noticias es que aquel organismo patógeno ya no era contagioso después de su mutación. Cuando menos no estábamos privados de ofrecerle a Mikey toda la ayuda y el consuelo que necesitaba cada vez que lo atacaban las oleadas de un dolor insoportable.

Ante nuestros ojos, sin que pudiéramos hacer nada, nuestro pequeño hermano empeoraba poco a poco. Yo sabía que los sedantes para aminorar su sufrimiento, terminarían sin hacer efecto, pues el organismo de Mikey comenzaba a acostumbrarse lentamente a ellos. Mikey nunca mostró miedo, a pesar de que su cuerpo comenzaba a atacarse a sí mismo, siempre nos mostraba la mejor de sus sonrisas. Nunca dejó de ofrecernos la luz de su corazón, su amor y su alegría.

El dolor que Mikey soportaba había cambiado de intensidad, volviéndose insoportable. Ese dolor no le permitía descansar, ni comer. Yo lo vigilaba todo el día, procuraba inyectarle el sedante justo antes de dormir, para que pudiera gozar cuando menos de unas horas de descanso, pero esas horas comenzaron a disminuir hasta que sólo podía gozar de dos de ellas sin ser atacado por el dolor.

Al principio, Mikey comía todo lo que se le servía, sabía que necesitaría de todas las fuerzas que pudiera acumular para pelear contra la extraña enfermedad de la que había sido blanco. Pero, con el tiempo, Mikey fue perdiendo el apetito, llegó el día en que sólo probaba un par de bocados y unos cuantos sorbos de agua, pues el sufrimiento no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Yo cuidaba solo a mi hermano, pues Leonardo y Rafael habían viajado, uno a la dimensión del Nexo de Batalla buscando una cura y el otro junto a Traximus para también buscar una solución en otro planeta… Las noticias que me llegaban, siempre eras desalentadoras. Nadie conocía una cura al extraño virus, todas las víctimas sin excepción habían enfrentado una muerte horrible, después de varios meses de sufrimiento. La esperanza dentro de nuestros corazones moría un poco cada día al pensar que tendríamos que vivir en un mundo sin nuestro pequeño hermanito.

Las últimas noticias que recibí de mis hermanos no fueron mejores que las anteriores… El Daymio, gracias a mi hermano Leonardo, se había comunicado con todas las dimensiones donde se encontraba un médico notable, pero nadie daba ninguna esperanza. Traximus hacía lo mismo en varios planetas, gracias a Rafael, pero tampoco podía obtener una solución al problema.

Mis hermanos, después de más de dos meses de intentos, regresarían a casa. Querían pasar un tiempo con Mikey antes de continuar con la búsqueda, que de alguna forma, yo sabía que era absolutamente infructuosa. Yo también soy científico y el médico de mi familia, durante todo ese tiempo había estudiado el virus. Ese diminuto ser estaba perfectamente formado; su belleza, funcionalmente hablando, sólo podía compararse con la ferocidad con la que se propagaba… Después de varias pruebas, la evidencia era demasiado obvia, no existía cura alguna.

Todos los médicos con quienes mis hermanos habían hablado, les daban las mismas descripciones del penoso y difícil futuro que le esperaba a mi hermanito… sin una cura, el cuerpo de Mikey habría de sufrir el deterioro de todos los órganos de su cuerpo, eso se traduciría en dolor, un dolor tan espantoso que lo único que nos quedaría sería rogar que tuviera una muerte rápida… Y eso es precisamente lo que yo le proporcioné…

Le di lo único que estaba a mi alcance para detener su sufrimiento, le di la oportunidad de ya no tener que seguir soportando ese horrible dolor, le di el descanso del que había estado desprovisto las últimas semanas.

Desde que el estado de mi hermanito había empeorado, no dejaba de apretar sus dientes para no tener que gritar, no quería preocuparnos más; sus manos apretaban con fuerza la manta que lo cubría, para poder recuperar el aliento después de sufrir las violentas punzadas; sus ojos también estaban cerrados fuertemente la mayor parte del tiempo, no quería que viéramos su miedo y su tristeza.

Recuerdo bien que después de la conversación con Leo y con Rafa, ellos me comunicaron que regresarían por un par de días a casa. Ellos no habían sido testigos de la evolución de la enfermedad, no habían sido testigos del quebranto en la salud de Mikey, ellos sólo lo conocían por mis descripciones, por mis observaciones que yo compartía con ellos cada vez que se comunicaban conmigo para saber del estado de nuestro hermanito.

No quiero sonar resentido, después de todo yo era el adecuado para cuidar de Mikey en la ausencia de mis hermanos mayores, pero ellos no estuvieron aquí viéndolo consumirse poco a poco, ellos no escucharon los gemidos ahogados de mi hermanito cuando luchaba para no quebrarse ante el agudo dolor, ellos no estuvieron aquí vigilándolo constantemente, viéndolo derramar lágrimas de miedo cuando creía estar solo.

Mi hermanito ya no podía dormir, comer y mucho menos descansar lo suficiente para reconstruir los ánimos que necesitaba para poder seguir, para poder luchar, para vivir. Fue por eso que antes de la llegada de nuestros hermanos mayores, tomé la decisión más dura de mi vida.

Ya no quería que tuviera que enfrentar dos o tres meses más de dolores insoportables, ni siquiera un segundo más… si no había una cura, ni siquiera había una ínfima esperanza, entonces no había opción… No sé de donde saqué las fuerzas para reemplazar el sedante por un veneno cuyo sutil efecto lograría que el corazón de mi hermanito dejara de latir mientras le calmaba el dolor, sin causarle más sufrimiento, su tormento terminaría. No más dolor, no más miedo, no más fingir…

Después de llenar la jeringa me acerqué lentamente a la cama, Mikey me miró y me sonrió a pesar de su malestar, él pensaba que tendría un par de horas de paz antes de tener que volver a enfrentarse con el suplicio…

Con suavidad inserté la aguja en una de las venas del brazo de Mikey, el tratar de aparentar serenidad frente a él me obligó a concentrar todo mi intelecto para no asustarlo. Poco a poco, gota a gota, el veneno se introducía en el torrente sanguíneo de mi pequeño hermano. Con cada segundo que pasaba el apretado agarre de Mikey sobre la manta que lo cubría disminuía gradualmente, comenzaba a respirar con tranquilidad, abrió sus ojos me miró y me sonrió… por última vez…

Ese angustioso pensamiento me traicionó, dos pesadas lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas. Mikey, cuando las vio, me dijo con voz tranquila y dulce: "No llores Donnie, ya me siento mejor. ¿Sabes? Nunca te he dicho que te quiero mucho con la frecuencia que debería, creo que de hoy en adelante se los voy a decir a todos los días…"

Al escuchar esas hermosas palabras de labios de Mikey, comencé a sollozar…

"Extraño a Rafa y a Leo… espero que estén de regreso muy pronto…"

Me mordí los labios para no ponerme en evidencia… los ojos de Mikey comenzaron a perder su brillo, mientras que su voz sonaba cada vez más débil.

"Creo que mañana quiero probar un poco de pastel… hace tiempo que no lo como…"

Sentí que iba a dejar de respirar al notar que el cuerpo de Mikey languidecía.

"Ya me siento… mejor… gracias, Donnie."

Tuve la sensación de que el corazón se me quería salir por la garganta al ver que Mikey comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos para no volverlos a abrir nunca más…

"Te… quiero… Do…nnie… y a Ra…fa… y a Le…o…"

Tan pronto como aquellos dulces ojos se cerraron, la cabeza de Mikey rodó de lado, quedándose apoyada pesadamente contra la almohada. Estaba hecho, Mikey, mi travieso y querido hermanito se había ido. Yo quería gritar, quería maldecir, quería seguir pensando que hice lo correcto, pero no pude evitar el morderme los labios hasta sacarme sangre, no quise permitirme el sacrilegio de perturbar la tranquilidad del comienzo del viaje a la eternidad de un ser tan especial como él.

Minutos después, ya no pude soportarlo más, salí de la enfermería y di rienda suelta a todo mi dolor, a todo mi odio por haber sido capaz de haber hecho algo así, los únicos testigos de mis gritos y mis lágrimas fueron los muros saturados de miseria y desesperación de mi hogar. Y sin embargo, me sentí feliz de saber que Mikey ya no tenía que soportar ni un segundo más de un tormento sin sentido, de un martirio cruel, de un sufrimiento que no merecía.

El tiempo, como siempre, es inexorable. No tuvo el más mínimo miramiento a mi dolor y sufrimiento, mis hermanos llegaron a casa, sólo para encontrarme llorando aún. Al verme imaginaron lo peor, corrieron a la enfermería, pero yo se los impedí. Les grité que esperaran, que tenía algo importante que comunicarles.

Aunque la ansiedad de ver de nuevo a Mikey invadía el ánimo de ambos, los dos me obedecieron y esperaron a que yo me acercara para hablarles. Entré primero a la enfermería, pero había olvidado cubrir el rostro de mi hermanito, así que por un momento mis hermanos pensaron que Mikey aún estaba con nosotros, los sentimientos de ambos, se mostraron de inmediato en sus caras, mi corazón se encogió de culpa al haberlos expuesto, sin querer, a una falsa y cruel esperanza.

Antes de que se acercaran a Mikey, yo los saqué de su error. Nunca voy a olvidar sus miradas cuando les comuniqué que nuestro hermanito se había ido hacía unas horas. El destino fue misericordioso conmigo por última vez, pues mis dos hermanos me rodearon con sus brazos, fuimos uno solo durante mis últimos minutos cuando aún gocé de una familia. Pero llegó el momento que tanto temí. Leo me preguntó lo que había sucedido…

No sé mentir, además ellos merecían saber la verdad. Ambos me dirigieron miradas llenas de extrañeza cuando les mencioné que fui yo quien había dado fin a la existencia de Mikey. Expliqué mis razones para haberlo hecho, pero yo sabía que los corazones de mis hermanos, lacerados por el dolor, no darían oídos a ningún razonamiento, no los culpé, yo tampoco podía perdonarme.

Antes de que pudiera seguir, sentí la furia de mi hermano Rafael. Por extraño que se escuche yo quería sentirla, quería comenzar a expiar mi crimen. Cada uno de los golpes de Rafa hacía que me sintiera mejor por dentro, pero llegó el momento en que mi instinto de conservación se activó y traté de defenderme, pero ya era tarde, estaba muy lastimado para lograrlo. Justo antes de que perdiera la conciencia, Leo intercedió y los ataques cesaron.

Después de escuchar las palabras de Leo, sabía que había perdido también a mis hermanos mayores. Era mi castigo, pero, hubiera renunciado a todo en el mundo por ayudar a Mikey, sólo espero que mi hermanito pueda perdonarme desde su bien merecido lugar en el cielo. Pedí con todas mis fuerzas que el dolor que les había provocado a mis hermanos desapareciera pronto al verlos a ambos llorar.

**Fin de la retrospectiva.**

Leonardo y Rafael decidieron llevarse el cuerpo de Mikey después de envolverlo bien en una de sus mantas. No se ocuparon en lo más mínimo del hermanito que aún tenían y que dejaban abandonado a su propia suerte por un tiempo.

Rafael salía de la enfermería y de la guarida cargando el cuerpo de Mikey. Leonardo se acercó a Donatelo y le hizo saber lo que iban a hacer. "Iremos a la granja de Casey para sepultar a Mikey, volveremos después." Breve, directo y frío, Donatelo jamás había escuchado la voz de su hermano mayor dirigirse a él de esa forma. Leonardo siguió a Rafael después de eso.

Donatelo sólo pudo asentir débilmente. Sólo habían pasado unos minutos desde la salida de sus hermanos pero la soledad ya comenzaba a cobrar su cuota en el ánimo del joven genio. Estaba completamente solo, y solo tendría que enfrentar a todos sus demonios internos.

Por varias horas, Donatelo estuvo sentado en el piso, recargado en el muro, varias de las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos se mezclaban con la sangre que manchaba su rostro para rodar después sobre su pecho.

Después de pasar todo ese tiempo llorando, Donatelo se levantó penosamente del piso. Varios de los golpes de Rafael le producían un dolor agudo, apretó sus dientes y sus ojos para tener fuerzas para seguir con lo que había empezado. Apoyándose en el muro, logró su cometido.

No se preocupó en atender los golpes que tenía, tampoco le importó el sentir que tal vez uno de los huesos de su brazo derecho estaba fisurado. Sólo tenía una idea en mente. Caminando con lentitud, se dirigió al cuarto de Miguel Angel.

Una vez dentro de la habitación de su pequeño hermano, miró en todas direcciones. Cada uno de los objetos que se encontraban ahí despertaban un recuerdo alegre en la mente de Donatelo. Se sonrió, pero la melancolía envolvía la sonrisa que dilató sus labios, tal vez su hermanito se había ido, pero les había dejado una generosa provisión de alegría a los hermanos que lo habían cuidado y protegido, a los hermanos que él tanto admiraba y seguía, a los hermanos que se dedicaron sin descanso a buscar una cura para él, recorriendo todos los lugares accesibles a ellos.

Donatelo se desplomó sobre el piso. El joven genio rogaba que la Muerte se apiadara de él y lo llevara al lado del hermanito que acababa de perder, pero fue el sueño el que acudió al llamado. La Muerte es incorruptible, no hay lamento ni plegaria que pueda detener su trabajo cuando debe cumplir con su deber, tampoco se le puede obligar a actuar cuando sabe que no debe interferir. Por ello, es el sueño el que va en auxilio de las almas acongojadas.

Pasaron horas antes de que Donatelo despertara, horas que disfrutó de un confortante olvido. Cuando por fin abrió sus ojos, la realidad volvió a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. EL pensamiento de terminar con su propia existencia apareció dolorosamente en su mente, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, se prometió a sí mismo no salir de aquella habitación.

Donatelo había perdido la noción del tiempo. Dedicaba lo que quedaba de su existencia en recordar todos los momentos alegres que había disfrutado con su pequeño hermano. Se había quedado acostado en el suelo, sin importarle el hambre o la sed que sentía. La inanición aunada a la deshidratación comenzaba a arrastrarlo poco a poco hacia su muerte.

Sus lapsos de lucidez comenzaron a ser cada vez más escasos, la ardorosa sed y las punzadas de hambre habían dejado de molestarlo un par de días atrás, ya no las sentía. Recordaba que no había probado ni una gota de agua sólo cuando trataba de sonreírse a pesar de su boca reseca y de sus labios agrietados. Comenzaba a costarle trabajo el permanecer despierto, su cuerpo le recordaba que no tenía ya muchas reservas de energía.

Un día, mientras tenía su vista fija en uno de los juguetes de Miguel Angel, notó que alguien abría la puerta de la habitación, no volteó su cabeza para ver quién era, no porque no quisiera hacerlo, sino porque estaba tan débil que no tenía fuerzas ni para poder levantarse del piso.

Por un momento creyó que sus dos hermanos mayores habían regresado de la granja. Pero se desengañó al notar una silueta solitaria que se acercaba y se arrodillaba junto a él. Haciendo un esfuerzo para enfocar su vista, Donatelo notó que la silueta poseía dos enormes ojos azules rodeados de una bandana color naranja.

Donatelo pensó: "No puedo creerlo, he llegado al cielo, el ángel que viene a recibirme es el mismo que me atreví a arrebatarle a mis hermanos…"

"No Donnie… aún perteneces al mundo de los vivos… el momento para que abandones el mundo, aún no ha llegado." Murmuró aquella bondadosa visión al oído del joven genio. "He venido a decirte que debes vivir, tienes una misión importante que cumplir. ¿Qué será de nuestros hermanos si tú mueres? Se culparán el resto de sus vidas."

"Ellos me odian… yo también me odio…" Murmuró Donatelo con voz desgarradora, tal vez hubiera derramado más lágrimas si el nivel de deshidratación de su cuerpo no estuviera en un nivel tan peligroso. "Y-yo te asesiné…"

"Pero me liberaste. Me concediste lo que la vida me negaba. Yo ya no tenía nada más que hacer en el mundo y mi destino estaba sellado. Además… Leo y Rafa no te odian, pronto te darás cuenta que lo que hicieron fue sólo por culpa del dolor…" Dijo la visión con voz llena de dulzura, tratando de consolar al hermano que había tenido el valor para ahorrarle más sufrimientos. "Te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por mí, hermano. Y para evitar que sigas culpándote he venido también a decirte que te quiero y que te perdono." Donatelo cerró sus ojos por un instante sintiendo al mismo tiempo como unas cálidas manos tocaban su frente y su pecho, llenando su corazón de una paz inmensa. Después de eso Donatelo no supo más.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Había pasado casi una semana desde que Donatelo había decidido dejarse morir. Leonardo y Rafael llegaron justo a tiempo para salvar la vida del pequeño hermano que habían tratado tan cruelmente a pesar de que también sufría por la pérdida del más joven.

Cuando pasó el peligro y el cuerpo de Donatelo se estabilizó, abrió sus ojos. Su mirada, después de recorrer el lugar con lentitud, se encontró con la de su hermano mayor.

"Leo…" Murmuró débilmente el pequeño hermano.

"No te esfuerces, Donnie, aún estás débil." Le pidió su hermano, arropando al joven genio.

A pesar del consejo de su hermano mayor, Donatelo se esforzó en formular una pregunta, quería obtener una pronta respuesta, no podía soportar ni un minuto más para saberla. "¿Ya no me odias, Leo?"

Al escuchar la pregunta, Leonardo cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Volvió a abrirlos para mirar a su pequeño hermano con ojos llenos de comprensión, de amor y que suplicaban el perdón al mismo tiempo.

"Donnie, yo… nosotros, nunca te hemos odiado."Comenzó Leonardo mientras su voz se quebraba. "Sé que te tratamos cruelmente, pero nunca te hemos odiado, nunca." Terminó el mayor mientras acariciaba suavemente la frente de su pequeño hermano.

Donatelo, al ver y sentir una vez más el gran amor de su hermano mayor, dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alegría y varias lágrimas de felicidad. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Rafael aparecía en la entrada de la enfermería. Pero el ninja de rojo se quedó en la puerta cuando se dio cuenta que su hermanito había salido de la inconsciencia. Donatelo se sonrió al ver a Rafael. Leonardo le indicó a su gruñón hermano que se acercara sin temor.

Después de unos segundos de indecisión, Rafael se acercaba a la cama donde reposaba su hermanito. Donatelo se adelantó a su hermano preguntando: "¿Me has perdonado, Rafa?" Mirándolo fija y ansiosamente.

"Eres tú quien debe perdonarnos… Donnie…" Dijo sin sombra de duda el más fuerte de los hermanos. "Nos portamos como unos malditos idiotas…" Donatelo se sonrió aliviado.

Después de unos minutos en los cuales nadie se atrevía a hablar, Donatelo compartió sus pensamientos. "Mikey… antes de irse… dijo… que nos amaba." Esa fue la señal para que todos tuvieran una segunda oportunidad de llorar juntos la pérdida del más pequeño.

Aquellos tres corazones unidos por la desgracia verían aumentado el temple de sus almas y la solidez del lazo de amor fraternal que compartían gracias a las últimas palabras que el más joven les había legado en sus últimos momentos, antes de exhalar el poster suspiro que indicaba que el alma pura y sin mancha del pequeño hermano que ellos habían cuidado durante toda su corta vida, subía al cielo, después de disfrutar de una muerte apacible y dulce.

**FIN**


End file.
